


Sacrifices

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: His prize was cruel. Spock was back from the dead, but not himself, and Bones was far from recovered.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 24





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sacrifícios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825064) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for Rainbowslinky's Stocking, Fandom Stocking 2018.

At first, everything seemed perfect.

Spock was alive and well, and he remembered Jim and their connection, even if most of his memories were gone. Bones was still suffering some side effects of having carried Spock’s katra for so long, but he was getting better, and his mind was no longer at risk.

The two great loves of his life were safe, and that was all that mattered.

But as the dust settled, the weight of the consequences began to creep into his mind.

He paid a high price to get Spock back, and although the prize was worth that and much more, Jim couldn’t help but be haunted by all that had to be destroyed so that Spock would be returned to the living.

His son was dead, the son he barely knew and now wouldn’t get a chance to. What truly left him with a bitter taste in his mouth was he could live with it. His son was dead, but Spock’s body was still alive, so all Jim could think about was getting Spock safely back.

The Enterprise was gone. More than a ship, his true home, his love, the one thing he always thought he would sacrifice anything to keep. Gone, destroyed of his own volition. She was once the most important thing in the whole universe to him, and he hadn’t even hesitated in sacrificing her.

His career was over, and not only his, but those of all his closest friends. If they came back, it would be to face trial, and all that they did for the Federation in the past couldn’t save them from the consequences of this treason.

The worst part was that he didn’t regret anything, wouldn’t have regretted it even if this was his original mission, to return Spock’s katra instead of restoring his life. Spock’s soul and Bones’ life were on the line, he couldn’t have made any other choice, he would have sacrificed much more if needed.

But his prize was cruel.

There was nothing he could do to help Spock or Bones recover from their unique experience, the only remedy was time. Bones was recovering fast, but Spock was still far from himself, and there was no guarantee that his emotional memories would be recovered along with the facts of his past he was told to memorize.

Jim wished he could do something, anything, to help Spock’s recovery. Meld with him and show Spock that his lack of emotions was a myth that he had long since overcome, at least when it came to those closest to him. But from what he was told, he would only risk harming Spock with a meld at this point, and that was a chance Jim wasn’t willing to take.

All that was left for him to do was be there and wait, hoping that Spock and Bones would recover. It went against his nature, waiting and doing nothing, but it was all that was left for him. Now their fates were out of his hands.


End file.
